1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for packaging computer programs in a program data structure for storage and in a random access memory means for program management. In particular, it pertains to a method for encoding program names for use in a table indexing arrangement which uses the encoded program identification as an index into a set of tables to locate a referenced program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic digital signal processing systems have been previously developed to operate as word and data processing machines. A set of programs are packaged for storage in random access memory means for operation in the system's central processing unit. A set of program instructions for operation in the system are stored in direct memory access devices, such as tapes, disks, and diskettes, and connected by a memory bus to the processor and the random access memory means.
Individual programs permanently stored on the direct memory access device and loaded in the random access memory means of a word/data processing system must be uniquely identified for use in the system. Individual programs are typically identified by a one to eight character name which is then used as a search argument when CALLing, LOADing, and DELETEing the programs. In the environment of many word and data processing systems where there are frequent references to other programs and the set of programs is extensive, such prior art program identification methods become prohibitive in terms of the requirement of memory size to package the individual program identifications and the time of execution to use the character name as a search argument in locating the desired individual program. A need has thus arisen for a method of program identification which reduces the memory size requirements as well as the time of execution to locate a requested program.